The present invention relates generally to signaling devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to signaling devices worn by patients to prevent unauthorized exiting from a facility, such as a care facility.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a signaling device is provided for use with a personal monitoring system that detects the location of a person wearing the signaling device. The signaling device includes a housing, a control circuit supported by the housing, and an oscillator circuit supported by the housing and configured to transmit a signal to the personal monitoring system. The oscillator circuit includes means for tuning the frequency of the signal.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a signaling device is provided for use with a personal monitoring system that detects the location of a person wearing the signaling device. The signaling device includes a housing, a control circuit supported by the housing, and an oscillator circuit supported by the housing and configured to control a frequency transmitted to the personal monitoring system. The oscillator circuit includes a plurality of RLC components that are alterable between an enabled state impacting the frequency and a disabled state not impacting the frequency. At least one of the plurality of RLC components is in the enabled state and at least one of the plurality of RLC components is in the disabled state.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of tuning a signaling device for use with a personal monitoring system that detects the location of a person is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a signaling device. The signaling device includes a housing, a control circuit, and an oscillator circuit configured to transmit a signal to the personal monitoring system. The oscillator circuit includes a plurality of RLC components that determine the frequency of the signal. The plurality of RLC components includes at least one alterable RLC component adapted to have either an enabled state impacting the frequency or a disabled state not impacting the frequency. The method further includes tuning the frequency of the signal by altering the state of the RLC component.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.